User talk:WhiteFireDaemon
=2010= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Millionaire City Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley 10:51, August 23, 2010 well hello hey im trying my best to get you some info and pics on the commerce page but the picture uploader is being stupid right now. Damian Stephenson 01:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! I'm happy to get all the help I can get. Upload Pics Heya :) Am trying to Upload some pictures but when I press Upload it doesn't do anything, anyway around this? AndyT 11:59, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :If you've selected a photo to upload, it should load properly. If it doesn't upload, you may need to contact wiki's support to see if you have some sort of issue. Personally, whenever I upload an image, I'm not having any trouble. =2012= Hi I'm wondering if you're still active these days. says last edit was Oct 14 2010 but it says you logged in (prob on some other project) May 12, 2012. Anywho, I edit some other wikis for games like Digital Chocolate, like w:c:ArmyAttack, w:c:GalaxyLife, w:c:GangsOfBoomtown and w:c:ZombieLane. I had this idea that perhaps these and w:c:MillionaireCity could form a collective group of wikis based on this shared trait. I have seen this done with wikis for Zynga facebook games like Empires & Allies, FarmVille, CastleVille, Frontierville, etc. Basically they usually collaborate to create a shared banner on community central, and then this banner is hosted as a footer on community pages, and the footer includes links to each of the wikis that agree to host the banner and be in the collective. Besides games, I've also seen this done using w:template:animangafooter where various anime fan communities band together to help each other with problems and to recruit members from amongst the userbase. It can be very useful when dealing with problems that might affect one another. One anime community I ran almost got deleted but I got enough help to save it. I'm wondering if the same might be done for DC's new game w:c:NewInTown because that apparently got deleted but I'd like to have a go at recreating it at w:c:NIT or something. +Y 22:05, May 16, 2012 (UTC)